selip di batas waktu
by Official OFA-TodoDeku
Summary: "Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru." Butuh waktu dan Midoriya Izuku menyelip ke hidupnya untuk Todoroki Shouto memahami hal itu. school business!AU, fluff


**Summary:**

"Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru."

Butuh waktu dan Midoriya Izuku menyelip ke hidupnya untuk Todoroki Shouto memahami hal itu.

(Happy Todoroki Shouto day!)

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei, bukan punya penulis. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tidak untuk mendapatkan keuntungan materi apa pun._

 _Fanfiksi ini © penulis asli (yang nama penanya akan tercantum begitu fanfiksi ini di-repost di FFN - akun official OFA_Tododeku dari penyelenggara), tidak untuk diplagiat—karya ini dibuat untuk dikhidmati/dinikmati bersama._

 _warnings : AU School bussiness of management, just briefly mention, Metaphor, Romance, Fluff, hurt/comfort?_

 **selip di batas waktu (c) Light of Leviathan**

* * *

"Apa kau mencari sesuatu di luar sana?"

Shouto menoleh pada seseorang yang bertanya, yang berani menginterupsinya dari kontemplasi; dari mengapa orang betah berlarian di lapangan dan memerah keringat dan berteriak menyemangati demi ketidakpastian kompetisi.

"Tidak."

Shouto berpaling lagi. Menerawang keluar jendela dengan pandang yang berbayang.

Tidak peduli apakah yang bertanya masih ada atau akhirnya, seperti semua orang dalam hidupnya, tiada.

* * *

Seperti laba-laba yang mengonstruksi sangkar, satu demi satu benang yang berubah jadi jaring-jaring panjang dan melebar, siap menjerat mangsa ketika fokus mereka buyar, maka itu pula yang ayahnya lakukan dari ke hari agar ekspansi bisnisnya konstan terdengar.

Jaring itu punya pusat.

Ada takhta di sana.

Jaring-jaring itu seolah menyala ketika tertimpa cahaya dari sela-sela yang ada di atasnya.

Shouto memerhatikan jejaring laba-laba yang bermukim di dahan pepohonan tempatnya duduk untuk membaca.

Pemilik sarang bertengger di titik sentral.

Kalau saja orang melupakan tentang racun dan hal-hal lain, mungkin mengambil linggis untuk merusak jejaring itu, siapa pun yang duduk di bawah sini tidak perlu terkecam ngeri akan kemungkinan sewaktu-waktu laba-laba itu akan jatuh atau merayap mendekat.

Kaki-kakinya tertekuk dan panjang. Berjalan-jalan sesaat. Terkadang cepat. Terkadang lambat. Entah laba-laba tidak punya atau punya wajah, mereka terlihat tak ramah.

Tidak seperti di cerita, yang terkena lesatan jaring itu bukan kupu-kupu. Ah, kupu-kupu lebih suka bunga daripada hinggap di sarang pemangsa.

Ada kumbang terjerat di sangkarnya. Laba-laba merayap dengan kaki-kaki jala, kumbang itu tak bisa terbang dan yang tersisa cuma secarik masa kala belum dimangsa.

"Ma-maaf, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Shouto mengerling.

Siluet seseorang. Bayang-bayang matahari di belakang. Rimbun daun-daun seperti jaring laba-laba yang melayang.

"Silakan."

Shouto menyandarkan punggung ke batang pohon. Tatapnya menyisiri lapangan sekolah dan memandangi mereka yang berlari-lari di bawah tempayah matahari.

Wangi.

"Ka-kalau kau tidak ke-keberatan, apa kau mau?"

Shouto melirik lagi. Ini wangi yang membuat perut kosong meradang. Ada kotak bekal yang terbuka. Dadar gulung tiga warna, hijau, oranye dan kuning mentega. Tomat ceri. Sosis gurita. Selada. Wortel rebus. Nasi lengket. Udang tempura.

Dulu Ibu pernah membuatkan sesuatu sekekanakan itu untuknya.

"Tidak. Kau saja."

Sejenak Shouto menatap laba-laba di atas kepalanya, lalu lanjut membaca.

* * *

Gemuruh tepuk tangan.

Tangan berjabatan.

"Aku tahu kau akan membenciku mengatakan hal ini, tapi selamat untuk prestasimu, Nak."

Shouto menerima piagam yang diulurkan Toshinori. Mengangguk singkat. "Terima kasih, Sensei."

"Todoroki-kun."

Shouto yang hendak kembali ke tempat duduk, berbalik alih-alih melirik.

"Tidak usah terlalu terburu-buru. Semua akan tiba pada waktunya."

Dia adalah guru yang berharga, pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa. Namun kalimatnya itu kutipan kadaluarsa, omong osong saja. Tidak akan ada yang tiba padanya, kecuali yang ia berlari untuk meraihnya.

Namun tatapan Shouto melunak sejenak.

"Saya harap begitu."

Shouto kembali ke bangku dan menghitung waktu. Kurun hari dari prestasi yang ayahnya nanti telah dalam genggamannya. Namun tujuannya jauh dari genggaman, sejauh gedung yang menyembul di kusen jendela dari tempat Shouto memandangnya.

Padahal, dari dulu ia tahu, asa adalah hal yang fana.

* * *

"Se-selamat untuk keberhasilanmu, Todoroki-kun!"

Caranya datang mirip tiupan angin musim panas yang membuat kulit kering dan bibir pecah-pecah. Sekali lagi untuk sejenak, dalam dunianya yang sempit dan berkerak, Shouto mendongak.

Senyumnya terhalang oleh bayang-bayang dahan dan daun yang jatuh, menimpa wajahnya.

Sebelum Shouto sempat berkata, apa adanya bahwa itu cuma satu sertifikat dari sekian banyak yang teronggok tak bermakna di sudut kamar dan ingatannya, setelah menggumam permisi dia telah mendudukkan diri di sisinya.

"Susah untuk mengalahkan Yaoyorozu-san. Dia begitu pintar dan tahu banyak hal. Naluri bisnisnya sangat baik, dia juga pandai mengatur keluar-masuk barang, manajemen inventorinya itu—"

Ocehannya lebih panjang, tapi tidak lebih memekak telinga daripada ringkrik jangkrik. Melengking. Mengiba-iba. Ada kilasan ibu yang jatuh berlutut menciumi punggung kaki ayah. Denyut yang menggugut tangannya, ibu yang disentak dan ia yang ditarik pergi. Wangi makanan yang merebak ke sekitarnya menariknya kembali ke masa kini.

"—bagaimana caranya kau bisa setaktis itu dalam berbisnis? Ah! Maaf aku kebanyakan bicara. U-umm, kau mau makan?"

"Midoriya," Shouto lagi-lagi mengamati mereka yang berjibaku di lapangan terbuka dengan panas udara dan jahatnya panas yang memenjara, "kenapa kau ada di sini?"

 _Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?_

 _Di sini, biarkan aku sendiri._

"Apa aku mengganggumu? Maaf, maaf! Maksudku bukan begitu, ta-tapi ... ah. Um. Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir, aku jarang melihatmu makan siang di kelas. Dan kau juga tidak ada di kantin. Te-ternyata kau suka ada di sini, tapi saat kulihat kaupergi dari kelas, kau tidak bawa kotak bekal. Kita sekolah dari pagi, jadi kukira siapa tidak bakal lapar. Kalau kau belum lapar, aku mengerti. Tapi daripada kau sendiri—"

"Midoriya."

"... maaf. Err ... ya? Jadi apa kau mau? Aku tidak keberatan berbagi denganmu! Itu malah membuatku senang—"

"Jangan datang."

Angin berjalan merambahi lapangan dan bukit kecil sekolah. Mengelusi pohon tempat mereka tengah bernaung. Gemersak yang memekak telinga hingga manusia harus menutup mata.

Mulutnya terbuka. Mata Midoriya membola. Airmukanya berubah.

"A-apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ya. Jangan datang lagi."

Buku statistika ditutup, dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Tangan tak keluar lagi dari sana.

Izuku pilu menatapi. "Kenapa, Todoroki-kun?"

Shouto beranjak berdiri. "Kalau kau tetap di sini, aku yang pergi."

Tidak menanti, Shouto lebih dulu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

* * *

"Karena punggungmu terlihat sedih, katanya."

Itu kata Kirishima, ketika Shouto jengah sampai muak menyergah mengapa Izuku kerapkali menghampiri.

Shouto tidak berpikir ia seperti itu, sekalipun ia berlalu sebelum Izuku sempat bersuara. Berlari menerjang hujan. Dan interpretasi pribadi Izuku itu bisa jadi benar adanya.

Juga, yang jatuh. Mengalir. Di mata. Menggantung di dagu. Luluh-lantak ke bawah.

Laba-laba itu meluncurkan jala, menjahit jaring-jaring; memperbaiki lagi sangkarnya.

Sarang yang bercahaya diterpa sinar benderang.

* * *

"Todoroki-kun!"

"Tsk." Shouto mendengus samar. "Persisten sekali kau."

"Ma-mau makan siang denganku?" Izuku selalu saja begitu. Selalu tersenyum walau telah dibentang jarak.

Seakan tangannya terulur. Untuk diambil. Diraih.

Digenggam.

Jaring-jaring laba di atas kepala melebar. Kawasan kekuasaannya telah melingkupi dua dahan besar sekaligus. Hanya cahaya matahari yang sesekali seperti keping-keping beling, jatuh terpecah di antara celah-celah dedaunan.

Shouto memikirkan, bahkan ketika atap hijau yang menaungi mereka kalah berkilau dari kaca-kaca hampir nyata di mata Izuku, mengapa bekalnya dimakan oleh orang lain justru menyebabkan Izuku bahagia.

"Kau tahu, siapa ayahku?"

"U-uhm. Pebisnis terbaik nomor dua saat ini, di bidang ekspor-impor industri makanan."

"Aku tidak mau jadi dia atau mengisi posisinya. Ibu dan saudara-sadudaraku menderita, mengumbat cerita pada media. Itu bukan aku."

"Ta-tapi kau masuk di sekolah bisnis manajemen ini—"

"Aku tetap bisa mewujudkan yang kumau."

"A-ah. Kau kuat sekali."

"Dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu, untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukanlah ayahku atau keluargaku."

"A-aku juga tidak akan kalah darimu! Tapi kalau begitu, sebenarnya apa yang kausuka?

"Bukannya kau akan bertanya-tanya, jika melihat sebuah gedung dengan desain yang sangat unik dan bukan hanya balok dengan kotak-kotak jendela, bagaimana bisa manusia menciptakannya?"

"... apa itu mirip seperti ketika ibu-ibu atau anak-anak yang senang melihat desain kotak bekal unik, atau mencerminkan selera, untuk mereka?"

Izuku menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu.

Shouto melirik kotak bengkal di pangkuannya. Liuk lembut di sudut mulut. "Ya. Kira-kira begitu."

* * *

"Kenapa siang tidak selalu terang?"

Izuku mengamati cuaca dari balik kaca, di belakang punggung Shouto yang selalu menghadap ke jendela.

"Karena langit juga tidak selalu biru."

Izuku tersenyum. Shouto, sesuai yang ia tahu, teramat perseptif meski ditirai eksterior abu-abu.

Shouto memandang jauh ke seberang. Pada gedung perusahaan ayahnya yang ada di sana dan ia memutuskan tempat itulah destinasi untuk kerja magang.

"Todoroki-kun, apa kau tahu kenapa terkadang, ada saja manusia yang selalu melihat keluar jendela?"

Dengus geli yang tipis. "Aku sedang disindir?"

"Aku bertanya." Izuku menghela napas.

Shouto menatap rupanya, dan Izuku Midoriya, di balik kaca. _Andai aku tahu mengapa._ "Entah."

"Biasanya, mereka merasa terpenjara—entah karena apa atau apa pun alasannya, mencari sesuatu yang tak nyata. Ingin bebas. Menemui dunia luar atau menggapai tujuan yang dalam diri mengakar. _Melihat langit lebih dekat_."

Kelabu cuma ada di luar sana.

Karena begitu Shouto berhenti memandangi jendela dan menoleh pada yang bicara, ada Izuku Midoriya yang tengah—mungkin selama ini selalu—menatapinya. Cahaya.

Kata-kata ibu, di waktu dulu, bertalu-talu dalam benaknya. Memalu-malu pilu.

"Bahkan, seseorang yang benar-benar ada di penjara saja, _tidak akan_ merasa demikian, jika dia _tidak merasa_ berada dalam penjara."

Izuku hanya memandangnya dengan hangat, dengan cara yang tidak pernah Shouto temui dalam cara setiap orang di rumahnya menatapnya.

* * *

Mungkin ketika Aizawa bicara soal tidak terburu-buru, itu berbentuk atau jalan pintas atas semua itu serupa Izuku.

Shouto menemukan dirinya, balas menyapa mereka yang lari-lari di lapangan bermandikan sengatan cuaca.

Mendapati dirinya, menanti Izuku berlari-lari menghampiri.

Melihat Izuku selalu membawa dua kotak bekal. Satu untuknya. Shouto berhenti teringat bekal buatan Ibu, karena Izuku tidak akan menyirami matanya dengan air panas. Dan senyumnya terlalu hangat untuk Shouto bekukan karena sikapnya, atau ia yang meleleh karenanya.

Jaring-jaring laba-laba menjalar. Melebar. Melenggar dan perlahan mengakar di dahan-dahan. Menudungi mereka berdua. Jadi mata ketiga yang tak pernah diajak untuk ikut bicara.

Memahami ia tidak lagi membabi-buta membenci, jika saja dari dulu ia bisa melihat manfaat potensial ayahnya dan memperlakukan tua bangka itu seperti bidak raja tak berotak.

Menyadari ia tidak lagi memenjara diri, meneliti tiap jengkal langit. _Itu tersimpan di matamu_ , begitu kata Izuku suatu waktu saat wajah mereka begitu dekat. Dan merah dari rambutnya mungkin terpercik ke pipi Izuku yang mengingatkan Shouto akan titik-titik kupu-kupu di padang ilalang.

Dan tangan Shouto mengait di ujung jemari Izuku yang hampir beranjak pergi.

"Tetap di sini."

Jejaring laba-laba di atas mereka, cuma tergoyang sedikit saat angin menjambaknya.

* * *

Asa masihlah sesuatu yang fana. Karena tak punya rupa. Tak ada bukti nyata eksistensinya. Abstraksi dari konsep fana terlalu dipuja pujangga hingga terciptakan anggapan bahwa adanya nyata.

Asa dan romansa masihlah abtraksi, yang Shouto kira, terasa fana.

Ini seperti Izuku yang diam-diam meratapi. Awase yang pulang, memegangi payung pinjaman dari Yaoyorozu, karena kebetulan Yaoyorozu bawa dan dari semua teman sekelas di 1-A, ia memilih Awase dari 1-B untuk ditawari pulang bersama.

Bahu kanan Awase kehujanan, supaya Yaoyorozu baik-baik saja.

Keduanya yang tersipu seperti raut malu-malu cahaya matahari yang terpekur di ujung cakrawala, menuai desisan dan rutukan iri.

Maklumi mereka, remaja-remaja tanggung lelaki, yang hanya berlarian tunggang-langgang untuk pulang. Gadis-gadis yang berdesis miris, tidak berani menawari lelaki idaman payung mereka untuk pura-pura menawarkan teduhan.

Percuma saja, pikir Shouto. Toh, lekukan jalanan menampung tumpahan hujan. Sepatu hingga kaus kaki mereka basah juga kena percikan. Roman berlebihan—dilebih-lebihkan.

"Itu romantis! Dasar kau manusia berhati dingin!"

"Benar! Mereka romantis sekali! Kau tidak mengerti esensi payungan berdua di tengah hujan!"

Tudingan itu datang dari entah dari Mineta atau Kaminari, oh, siapa peduli.

Ketika tinggal mereka berdua saja, Izuku mencegahnya untuk tidak lagi menyambut terjangan hujan.

"Kau bisa sakit. Nanti kalau kena flu, demam, batuk, bagaimana?"

"Katakan itu pada dirimu, yang sering absen karena lemah dengan pancaroba."

"Kau itu ..." Izuku menghela napas, terdengar gusar samar, lantas bergegas kembang payung mekar, "ya sudah. Terserah. Hati-hati di jalan, ya. Aku duluan."

Izuku memunggunginya. Berjalan menapaki tanah basah. Gagang payung dalam genggaman. Menundungi sosoknya ibarat layur jamur menyelubungi peri mungil. Langkahnya sesekali terhenti, menoleh pada manusia yang di bibirnya was-was terbisikkan, _Todoroki-kun_.

Shouto menatapi Izuku yang berjalan pergi.

Orang-orang yang pergi. Memunggungi. Semua itu terkenang sekarang. Shouto tidak sudi lagi diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi oleh Izuku.

"Midoriya!"

Izuku memekik ketika seseorang menerjang dari belakang. Bukannya menawari akan memegangi payungnya, yang datang justru terdengar seperti menahan tawa, membuang payung di tangannya jauh ke belakang.

Langit yang meruntuhkan butiran-butiran besar hujan, mengguyur apa saja, seketika membuat mereka basah kuyup.

"Todoroki-kun, apa yang kaulakuka—"

Payung itu terbang. Seperti hati Izuku yang melayang, ketika Shouto menciumkan senyum ke bibirnya.

Biarlah asa dan romansa selamanya terasa fana.

Shouto tidak butuh semua hal semuluk itu, hanya mau Izuku tetap ada.

Tak jauh dari sana, jaring-jaring beserta laba-laba yang tak pernah jauh-jauh mengembara, runtuh seketika dibunuh rerintik hujan yang sederhana.

"Ajari aku, Midoriya."

"Hah ... apa?"

" _Melihat langit lebih dekat."_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Notes:**

this is one of my favorites that I love to write. I hope you'll enjoy this piece!


End file.
